


Шерлок - женское имя

by TreggiDi



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bromance, Crossdressing, Kid Fic, M/M, Out of Character, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 16:28:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6247279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreggiDi/pseuds/TreggiDi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Шерлок – маленький мальчик, которому нравится быть красивым.</p><p>Написано по мотивам и под впечатлением от клипа:<br/>https://youtu.be/-Vnk_j1iKMA</p>
            </blockquote>





	Шерлок - женское имя

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Ludwig14  
> Гамма: 4141112  
> Написано в подарок для bill_magnificent, ею же вдохновлено

Шерлок. _Шерлок_. **Шерлок**. Он пишет это снова и снова, изогнутая «Ш» похожа на руку в перчатке, если закрыть левый глаз, и на щупальце спрута, если закрыть правый. Шерлок. Он пишет это в воздухе, острым концом прутика, и пишет это своими шагами по густой, почти черной траве в самых холодных уголках леса. Он пишет это на запотевшем стекле в сезон дождей.  
  
Он видит, как лужи покрываются пузырями, и как они лопаются, превращаясь во множество мелких, мутных пузырьков, которые тоже лопаются (превращаясь в ничто); вода течет по его волосам, по длинной челке, прилипшей ко лбу, капли стекают вниз по переносице и срываются с кончика носа, иногда задевая губы – и тогда он сжимает их очень плотно, ощущая на языке слабый привкус дыма.  
  
«Шерлок, – зовут его из приоткрытого окошка кухни. – Скорее домой!».  
  
«Шерлок», – зовут его.  
  
Он лежит на спине, глядя на потолок сквозь ресницы, под затылком – смятое полотенце, влажное, пахнущее цветочной отдушкой. В этом доме все пахнет цветочной отдушкой. Лаванда и маргаритки: сухие лепестки, словно сухие бабочкины крылья, они крошатся на ладони, превращаясь в пыль, превращаясь в ничто.  
  
Шерлока это завораживает: то, как что-то становится ничем, замещая себя пустотой. Он нашел мертвую птицу в лесу и часто приходит ее проверить, и с каждым днем от нее остается все меньше: она врастает в траву, впитывается в землю.  
  
Он смотрит, как падают листья с деревьев, и как текут облака над кронами, и смотрит, как жук тащит чешуйку коры, и швыряет камушки в воду. Он забирается на самые высокие ветки и спрыгивает оттуда, только чтобы проверить себя.  
  
Он бежит по лесу, иногда замирая, чтобы послушать треск и шорохи (как тогда, когда он подносит к уху сломанный приемник, сидя под столом в кабинете отца). Иногда ему кажется, что он слышит далекое: «Шерлок», словно его зовут домой.  
  
Он наступает обеими ногами в воду и позволяет течению огибать его щиколотки. Он засовывает руку глубоко в чью-то нору и находит там шишку. Он подбирает пестрое перо и втыкает его в волосы, а потом теряет и горько плачет, но об этом никто никогда не узнает.  
  
Он проводит ладонью по запотевшему стеклу и долго разглядывает себя в зеркале.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Отец всегда на работе, а Майкрофт в университете, и Шерлок предоставлен самому себе два летних месяца, а все остальное время должен ходить в школу. Перед их домом есть бассейн, за домом – теннисный корт, к почтовому ящику прислонен старый, детский велосипед, дожди окрасили его раму в рыжий цвет.  
  
Шерлок спускается по тропинке к лесу, пока дом не остается далеко позади.  
  
Это – его королевство, и он – маленький король, с бумажной короной и расцарапанными коленками.  
  
У него есть свое тайное место, о котором не знает никто. Между двумя деревьями, под круглым ветвистым куполом, куда почти не проникает свет, Шерлок листает старые книги: сказки с картинками, на которых принцессы подбирают длинные юбки платьев.  
  
Он проводит пальцем по странице, слушая, как шуршит бумага.  
  
Свечные огарки в цветных склянках истекают, истаивают.  
  
Шерлок возвращается в сумерках, уверенно выбирая тропинки. Шагает, раскачивая в руке сандалии, и сухие хвойные иголки впиваются в подошвы его ступней.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Мама говорит: «Ты – мое сокровище», – и целует его в обе щеки. Она никогда не целует Майкрофта или отца; никого другого. Ей не нравится, когда к ней прикасаются.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Иногда Шерлок заходит в ее спальню, когда там никого нет. Он смотрит, как раздуваются невесомые занавески, и гладит мягкий атлас подушек, сваленных у изголовья, и открывает верхний ящик прикроватного столика, чтобы коснуться кончиками пальцев гладких, лакированных четок. Он кружит по комнате, пока не останавливается у трюмо.  
  
Пудра пахнет сладко, а помада на вкус – как мыло, и пахнет пудрой. Сухие духи нежно рассыпаются по ладони, забиваются в линии жизни и ума, и Шерлок подносит руки к лицу и осторожно дует, набрав полную грудь воздуха. Не поднимая глаз, он встает перед зеркалом и гладит свою шею пуховой кисточкой, перепачканной в румянах. Он ведет кисточкой по ключицам, по внутренней стороне локтя, обмирая от щекочущего, легкого удовольствия. Он проводит кисточкой по кончикам своих пальцев, словно смахивая отпечатки.  
  
Он трогает тяжелые, холодные нитки бус, нажимает подушечкой большого пальца на острие булавки, и брошь тускло блестит в его ладони. Он нанизывает на пальцы тонкие кольца и смотрит, как солнце преломляется в стеклянных камушках.  
  
Он аккуратен и складывает все, как было. Но, когда он поворачивается, он видит мамулю, стоящую в дверном проеме.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Они не говорят об этом, но спустя несколько дней мамуля протягивает ему что-то.  
  
«Это мой тебе подарок», – говорит она тихо.  
  
Шерлок держит брошь в ладонях, сложив руки лодочкой, держит, как мертвую птицу, но птица была почти невесомой и мягкой, как перезрелый бутон, а брошь – сухая и острая, царапает его гранями камней. Шерлок улыбается, и мамуля улыбается, глядя на него.  
  
Он прикалывает брошь за отворот рубашки, там, где никто не видит. Но когда он в лесу, в своем секретном месте, он баюкает подарок в руках и смотрит на мир сквозь мутные камни, как сквозь призму.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Он знает, что с ним не все в порядке.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
В школе он держится в стороне ото всех. Глупые шутки и громкие разговоры нагоняют на него тоску. Шерлоку больше нравится наблюдать за тем, как тень проползает по стене здания, от западного флигеля к восточному, от первого урока к последнему, когда после удара колокола мальчишки выбегают за ворота, пиная свои сумки, толкаясь, бездумные и свободные.  
  
Шерлок идет за ними. Он видит, как они взбегают на холмы, чтобы дурачиться там и фехтовать палками, чтобы швырять птицам остатки своего ланча или курить, спрятавшись за деревьями. Иногда он чувствует запах дыма от кого-то из них; иногда он чувствует запах пота, соленый, острый запах. Шерлок щурит глаза. Он подносит свои ладони к носу, но они пахнут только лавандой.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Майкрофт приезжает раз в полгода, на каникулы, и отец по такому случаю выходит ужинать в столовую вместо того, чтобы запереться в своем кабинете. Они все слушают, как Майкрофт рассказывает про закрытые братства, полезные знакомства, или высмеивает учителей в своей снисходительной манере. Шерлок скучает, болтая ногами под столом. Он выкладывает свое имя из горошин на тарелке, отец замечает это и велит ему вести себя как положено.  
  
Шерлок не знает, как положено, и не собирается выяснять. От скуки он отцепляет брошь и балуется с ней, спрятав под краем скатерти. Он протыкает кожу на ладони, самый верхний, тонкий слой, поддевает ее иголкой, насаживает самого себя, как бабочку.  
  
Когда Майкрофт уезжает в университет, а отец – в очередную долгую командировку, они остаются с мамой вдвоем, в огромном гулком доме. Мамуля приглашает его в свою комнату, усаживает на мягкую табуреточку и расчесывает его волосы, нежно, задумчиво. Она украшает его кудри крохотными гребнями с жемчугом, кажется, будто жемчужинки плавают в жестких, темных волнах. Мама берет его за подбородок, заставляя поднять голову, и внушает:  
  
«Ты – самое красивое создание на Земле».  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Шерлок находит маленькие подарочки тут и там. Однажды он обнаруживает длинную нитку бус в левом башмаке: она свернулась, как бирюзовая змея. Он наматывает бусы на запястье, пока то не становится тяжелым. Еще Шерлок получает в свою коллекцию тусклый узорчатый перстень, крохотные ножницы с рукояткой в виде золотых рыбок, кружевную повязку и круглую жестяную коробочку, внутри которой – блестки. Он окунает в них палец, и блестки забиваются ему под ноготь. Он дует в коробочку, крепко зажмурившись, и даже через неделю находит одну-две заблудившиеся искорки у самого роста волос.  
  
Все свои находки он хранит в секретном месте в лесу. Там и другие его сокровища: треснутые ракушки и цветные осколки, блестящие фантики перевязаны нитками и болтаются в воздухе, привязанные к ветвям, словно пестрые птички. Разноцветные ленты, интересной формы камни и маленький черепок – похоже, кроличий. К корню дерева пришпилена старая карта с дамой треф, которую Шерлок обнаружил на берегу реки, а чуть выше, в дырку от выпавшего сучка, воткнут самодельный ветродуй. Потерянные ключи и медные колокольчики, брошенные куклы с отстраненными лицами, с трещинами поперек щеки, свернутый в четыре раза атлас звездного неба, глиняный слон с отломившимся хоботом, россыпь округлых клавиш, выпавших из печатной машинки: «n» и «t» и «h» и «w» и «j».  
  
Шерлок развешивает бусы на ветвях, надевает на глаза кружевную повязку и ложится на спину. Ветер шуршит травой, раскачивает колокольчики и ленты, солнце пробивается сквозь листья, и тени на его лице складываются в причудливый узор. Шерлок целует тыльную сторону ладони и потом прикладывает ее к щеке.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
«Ты мое сокровище, Шерлок», – снова и снова повторяет мамуля. Она проводит кисточкой по его щекам, а потом велит закрыть глаза, чтобы его ресницы стали еще более длинными и темными. Она выдвигает помаду: алый огонек из серебряного тюбика, и Шерлок дотрагивается до своих губ, чтобы ощутить, какими сухими и мягкими они стали.  
  
Когда она надевает на него свою сорочку, летучую, шелковую, Шерлок кружит по комнате. Подол взлетает в воздух от каждого поворота, мягко касается кожи, лямки соскальзывают с узких плеч.  
  
Шерлок кружится, закрыв глаза, и чувствует себя совершенно по-особенному.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Мамуля украшает волосы Шерлока золотистыми нитями, а сам он берет в руки легкий серебряный тюбик. Немного пачкает зубы, но в целом все выходит очень красиво. Он спускается к ужину, и отец сидит во главе стола и смотрит с напряженным изумлением, а потом Шерлоку приходится уйти умыться, и он бежит по ступенькам наверх, спотыкаясь, и слышит крики внизу, в столовой, а потом мамуля приходит к нему в спальню и в темноте гладит его по голове дрожащей ладонью. Она шепчет, что это будет их секрет, их маленькая тайна, и больше никому не нужно знать.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Когда Шерлок впервые приходит в школу с цветком в волосах, его просто высмеивают. Но когда на другой день он надевает мамин браслет и перстень, его толкают в грязь, и он падает, уронив коробку с ланчем, и круглые, багрово-розовые виноградины рассыпаются по земле.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Мамуля уезжает в город, чего не делала уже много лет. Шерлок видит из окна, как она садится в машину, и как долго дышит, стиснув руль, а потом выезжает за ворота.  
  
Она привозит ему платье. В плоской коробке, накрытое тонкой, шуршащей бумагой. Это платье искрится и переливается на солнце, жесткое в руках, как рыбья чешуя. Когда Шерлок бежит в нем по лесу, он слышит, как тихо звенят тонкие золотые чешуйки. Он слышит этот звук повсюду, даже ночью, когда лежит в постели, крепко закрыв глаза.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Шерлока усаживают на питьевой фонтанчик, влага пропитывает его брюки, и он сидит неподвижно, пока его не снимает оттуда старшеклассник. У него славная улыбка и пшеничного цвета ресницы.  
  
– Ладно уж, бедняга, возьми мои шорты. Но завтра чтоб вернул, – говорит он, отведя Шерлока к своему шкафчику. Это спортивные шорты, слишком широкие на Шерлоке, к тому же приходится подвязать их галстуком, чтобы не свалились. Они смешно хлопают, когда Шерлок убегает по коридору. Они пахнут спортом: теплой пылью спортзала, мокрой травой и потом.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Этого старшеклассника зовут Джон Уотсон. Он сам не понимает, зачем взял шефство над Шерлоком. Возможно, он просто слишком часто натыкался на этого мальчишку, заплаканного и избитого. Джон Уотсон довольно популярен в классе, у него миллион друзей и все его любят; он учит Шерлока, как избегать неприятностей.  
  
– По крайней мере, снимай это, когда заходишь в школу, – жалостливо советует он, стаскивая с худого запястья Шерлока все браслеты. Или говорит:  
  
– Ты что, самоубийца? – заметив помаду на его губах.  
  
Он не высмеивает странный вид Шерлока, но и не одобряет его. Джон Уотсон всегда знает, что нужно сказать и как себя вести, чтобы тебя приняли. Он объясняет это Шерлоку, но кажется, что все бесполезно.  
  
Это странная дружба – насколько вообще возможна дружба между мальком и старшеклассником. Но со временем ее замечают другие люди, и для Шерлока это значит – меньше стычек, а для Джона – наоборот.  
  
Однажды он обнаруживает Шерлока в своем шкафчике, скорчившегося между книгами и растоптанными сменными туфлями. Шерлок часто дышит, уткнувшись лбом в коленки, и Джон просто стоит, загораживая его от людей в коридоре, и смотрит.  
  
Когда звенит звонок, Джон осторожно протягивает руку, и Шерлок подает ему нужный учебник.  
  
– Останешься здесь? – тихо уточняет Джон, дожидается кивка и закрывает дверцу.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Шерлок дарит Джону свою брошь, и Джон благодарит, но никогда ее не надевает.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Настает день, когда Шерлок приводит Джона в свое секретное место. Джону приходится наклониться очень низко, чтобы пролезть под сплетенными ветвями. В тот день очень холодно, и тучи наползают на солнце, и все раскачивается: подвешенные в воздухе фантики, длинные ленты, бумажные ленточки серпантина, колокольчики, сами ветви. Джон обводит пальцем обгорелую карту, взвешивает в руке тусклый ножик с резной рукояткой. «Вещь», – уважительно кивает он. Шерлок высыпает на ладони блестящую пыльцу и дует Джону в лицо, и Джон отшатывается, трет глаза, шумно сопит носом.  
  
– Ты что творишь, Шерлок?!..  
  
Они остаются там до самой темноты, ничего особенного не делая и ни о чем таком не разговаривая. Перед уходом Шерлок достает из лакированной шкатулки буквы «j» и «w», он дарит их Джону, потому что это его инициалы.  
  
Они возвращаются длинной тропой, Шерлок ведет Джона, легко скользя между деревьев, а Джон запинается о корни, проваливается ногой в барсучью нору и все просит Шерлока подождать – почему-то шепотом, словно их кто-то может услышать.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
«Ты – мое сокровище», – говорит мама.  
  
«Взгляните на этого уродца», – смеются мальчишки.  
  
«Это же так просто, Шерлок», – вздыхает Джон с огорчением, отмывая его лицо от крови и помады. Он проводит ладонью по губам, и Шерлок чуть выпячивает их, как в поцелуе.  
  
«Неужели ты не понимаешь, что так нельзя? – Джон разочарован в нем, он промокает кончиком своего галстука рассеченную скулу Шерлока; Шерлок следит за этим, скосив глаза. – Ты не можешь показываться в таком виде и ждать, что тебя не тронут».  
  
«Ты хоть понимаешь, что это все – для девчонок?» – спрашивает Джон Уотсон.  
  
Шерлок опускает глаза.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Шерлоку плевать, что думают о нем другие люди. Но Джону не плевать, что люди думают о Шерлоке.  
  
В конце концов они договариваются: красивое – для их секретного места. Тяжелые клипсы, гремящие бусы, сверкающие атласные перчатки… пусть это все остается в лесу.  
  
Для других людей Шерлок должен притвориться нормальным.  
  
  
  
***  
  
– Зачем ты с ним возишься? – спрашивают Джона приятели. – Что он за тобой ходит по пятам, Джонни? Говорят, у него не все дома.  
  
– Просто маленький странный мальчик, – пожимает Джон плечами и улыбается так, словно в чем-то виноват.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Мамуля смотрит в окно, когда Шерлок выбегает из дома. Он знает, что мамуля смотрит, но не оборачивается. У калитки ждет Джон. Он на велосипеде, и Шерлок хватается за свой, но Джон скептически оглядывает эту ржавую развалину и командует:  
  
– Давай-ка ты лучше сядешь на багажник.  
  
Они едут со скоростью света, и, когда они съезжают с холма, Шерлок раскидывает в стороны руки. Это похоже на полет, но только лучше.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
В тайном месте Шерлок наматывает на шею бусы и красит губы, глядя в осколок зеркала. Он закрывает глаза, проводя кисточкой по лицу, и мельчайшие частицы пудры клубятся в воздухе: Шерлок зачарован этим зрелищем и не сразу различает треск сухих веток поодаль. Джон пробирается к нему, запыхавшись. Он ничего не говорит ни про помаду, ни про украшения. Шерлок улыбается. Он – в коротком золотом платье, и сверкающие блики скользят по фарфоровым лицам кукол, по густой бахроме листвы, по рубашке Джона. Они дрейфуют в пространстве, вспыхивая жидким светом, и нет ничего красивее на целом свете.  
  
Джон кажется очарованным. Он протягивает руку, чтобы коснуться холодных золотых чешуек, но потом отворачивается и сконфуженно уточняет:  
  
– И что, на тебе никакого белья?  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Шерлоку скучно на уроках; он смотрит в окно и ждет звонка, чтобы отыскать Джона. Возможно, придется ждать его после уроков, потому что у Джона еще факультативы и тренировки, а иногда он просто хочет куда-нибудь заскочить с друзьями – он говорит тогда, чтобы Шерлок ступал играть без него, но потом всегда приходит. Они встречаются в тайном месте; Шерлок лежит на животе, лениво перелистывая страницы книг, и прислушивается к шорохам леса. С каждым разом ему все меньше и меньше приходится ждать. В прошлый раз он слышал своими ушами, как Джон отказался от свидания, сославшись на занятость.  
  
«Много дел», – сказал он, но до позднего вечера был с Шерлоком, они нашли каменный грот в лесу и исследовали его, а потом Джон научил Шерлока бросать «блинчики» по воде.  
  
Шерлок не слушает учителя, потому что и без того знает все, о чем учитель может рассказать. Он уже сдал свою контрольную работу и теперь смотрит в окно, а когда на парту ему ложится листок с карикатурой, просто скидывает его на пол локтем.  
  
Он делает все, как учит Джон, и не может взять в толк, почему его по-прежнему донимают. После урока его прижимают к доске и велят «прекратить выпендриваться». Скука.  
  
Без Джона все – скука.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
В один жаркий день они скидывают одежду и купаются в прохладной речке. Шерлок плавает, как рыба, а Джон пересекает всю реку сильными широкими гребками: это изумительно. Потом Джон бьет ладонью по воде, и брызги летят Шерлоку в лицо, и целую секунду Шерлок не понимает, как реагировать, но это игра. Он не играл раньше с кем-либо, ничего подобного. Он заливает Джона водой, и тот жестоко мстит, и их смех разносится по лесу, гулко искаженный эхом.  
  
В какой-то момент время вдруг останавливается, и крупные, круглые брызги зависают в воздухе, словно хрустальные бусины, и мокрые волосы Джона облепили лицо, а его губы влажно блестят, изогнувшись в улыбке, и его глаза серые, как вода. И Шерлок чувствует, как его сносит течением, непоправимо, и внутри него – какое-то особое ощущение, совершенно особое, и кажется, он снова слышит тот тихий звон, как если бы бежал по лесу в платье.  
  
А потом время возобновляет ход, и Джон смеется, выбираясь на берег.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Шерлок ждет Джона и в ожидании вычерчивает на земле пальцем его имя: «Джон». «Д» похожа на парусник, если закрыть левый глаз, и на кроличье ухо, если закрыть правый. Шерлок слышит, как хрустят ветки под ногами его друга, и поворачивает голову на звук. На лице его возникает улыбка.  
  
Вот только это не Джон.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Джон отводит ветки, низко склонившись, чтобы проползти в их тайное убежище. Он видит все разом: и растоптанные фарфоровые черепки, и рассыпанные по земле бусины, и книгу с выпотрошенными страницами, и обрывки атласа, и вдавленные в землю колокольчики. Он видит Шерлока, лежащего на спине с запрокинутой головой, с перемазанным кровью лицом, с темными, слипшимися от крови волосами; его руки раскинуты в стороны, тонкие, белые запястья, покрытые царапинами и синяками. Его золотое платье рассыпается неистовым сверканием, так, что у Джона вдруг слезятся глаза.  
  
Джон берет Шерлока на руки. Легкий, худенький мальчик, он не ощущается в объятьях Джона, словно морок, словно сгусток света, который медленно истаивает к вечеру, превращаясь в ничто. Джон берет Шерлока на руки и несет сквозь лес. С каждой минутой Джон прижимает его к себе все крепче, а шагает быстрее, пока не срывается на бег. Беспомощно болтающиеся руки Шерлока качаются в воздухе, роняют кольца, теряют браслеты.  
  
Джон не выпускает Шерлока из рук, даже когда врач велит ему это сделать.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Раны заживают медленно, и Шерлок ненавидит постельный режим. Ему нельзя выйти из дома, нельзя даже высунуться в окно. Он не может писать, потому что его рука закована в тяжелый белый гипс. Джон утешает его, разрисовывая гипс мелкими смешными узорами. Джон улыбается ему и целует в висок, перемотанный бинтом.  
  
Было решено, что Шерлок переходит на домашнее обучение. Это значит, что он не сможет больше ждать Джона у ворот после школы. Но Джон и сам приходит к нему, каждый день, каждый вечер, и остается, пока за окнами не темнеет. Даже тогда Шерлок не хочет его отпускать, но научился мириться с неизбежным.  
  
Иногда ему становится грустно, потому что сильно болит голова, но тогда он открывает тяжелую золотистую пудреницу и пускает солнечных зайчиков по стенам.  
  
Он ждет своего друга, и друг всегда приходит.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Джон делает глубокий вдох, прежде чем распахнуть тяжелую школьную дверь. Солнце печет его затылок, и рубашка на спине намокла от пота. Джон чувствует, как пудра стягивает лицо и клипсы пережимают мочки ушей. Он облизывает губы коротким нервным жестом, и помада на языке – сладкая и сухая, совсем как неловкий, порывистый поцелуй его странного маленького друга.  
  
Джон улыбается, опустив ресницы.  
  
Потом расправляет плечи и шагает вперед.


End file.
